


Dance With Me

by unicyclehippo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo





	Dance With Me

It shouldn't be happening. She knew it.

Carmilla's hand were on Laura, pulling her in.

It shouldn't be happening. She should be able to resist the call, the lure. She should be able to deny the long-still thump of her heart its wants - and it  _wanted_ Laura. Laura in her arms, Laura close to her, Laura smiling, looking up at her, that sweet face, that breathless innocence - god. She was a fool. 

She distantly recognised her lips turning up in a smile but took no note, far more interested in the way that Laura was looking up at her with stars in her eyes and thinking, very quietly, that she shouldn't be doing this, letting the tiny little weak human close to her. But that was a small and distant and cold thought that held no appeal and Carmilla was too weak to resist spiralling further and deeper into the glittering constellation that was her roommate. 

"Come on," Carmilla heard herself say. "I'll show you how it worked."

" _You_ are going to teach  _me_ to dance?" Laura asked, disbelieving.

There was that smile again. Carmilla let her eyes follow the line it made - a perfect arc. "Problem with that, cutie?"

"No. No! Just," Laura looked down at them, pressed together. She swallowed, making her throat bob. Her pulse was picking up and Carmilla wondered if the girl actually practised how to lure and entice vampires - she was very good at it. "No. No problem."

"Good." She spun them carefully around the room. Laura's head dipped to watch her feet and then Carmilla's crooked finger tipped her chin up. "No need for that," she chided. "Just follow my lead."

"But I,"

"Trust me," she purred. She knew by the way that Laura slowly nodded that her eyes were dark and enticing. So she looked away. She didn't want Laura to be enticed by her vampire side. She just wanted to dance with her. Share with her the  _one_  thing that was actually connected to the human girl Carmilla used to be. The only thing she had to offer to Laura. 

"You're really good at this." Laura sounded surprised. 

"I was a Countessa. We had dance lessons every morning." Her lip curled up, remembering those days that lingered, foggy, on the edge of her recollection. "I adored it. The dresses, the music, the freedom there was in spinning around the ballrooms light as a cloud. And oh, they were so beautiful."

"Do you miss it?" Laura asked her quietly. She was entranced by Carmilla's soft tone, the wistful, the whimsy. She was the same girl Laura had known all this time but she'd lost her harsh edges, was more delicate. Lighter. Her eyes were so intent on Carmilla's face that she no longer noticed their feet moving perfectly together as Carmilla led. 

"The balls, yes. There is nothing to compare them to now. Certainly no lumps of wood curling into coal, neanderthals hunched around them hooting and drinking crud." Carmilla sneered and Laura hid a grin in the other girl's shoulder. The touch of face to skin made Carmilla swallow. But she continued with her story. "I recall one night my cousin's ballroom had been transformed for a grand occasion. It was like stepping into a fairytale forest." She smiled down at the girl in her arms. "I believe you would have enjoyed it."

"I think I would as well."

The music Carmilla had set to play faded and their steps slowed until they were simply standing together, chest to chest. Laura slipped her hand free of Carmilla's and the vampire looked away, disappointed that their shimmering moment had come to an end. But the smaller girl touched her hand gently to Carmilla's neck and, raising herself on her toes, she pressed their lips gently together. And that was a new kind of dance, one that Carmilla let Laura lead this time, following the give and take and never taking it further than the sweet thank-you, the curious, the adoring kiss that Laura made it. "Thank you," the smaller girl said, pulling away. "For saving me. And teaching me to dance."

She wanted to say something clever and smirk - or biting, perhaps, "I'm no hero", "don't go thinking this is something it isn't" - but the lightness in her chest forbade her. Made her simply say, "You're welcome, Laura."


End file.
